vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Falcon
Summary Captain Falcon is a champion racer in the F-Zero circuit in the 26th century. Little is known of his past, except that he is also a bounty hunter and that he hailed from Port Town, a famous intergalactic trade center. He constantly works to thwart the plots of the evil Black Shadow, both on and off the racing circuit. In the anime, he ultimately sacrificed himself to stop Black Shadow's escape, killing him for good. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Captain Falcon, Douglas Jay Falcon (possibly, although this has since been de-confirmed as being official) Origins: F-Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown (thought to be in his 30s) Classification: Human, F-Zero Racer, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, racing master, heightened perception (Can perceive things several miles away whilst racing at high speeds), pyrokinesis and electrokinesis in the form of some his special moves Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, '''possibly Small Country level''' (equal to Black Shadow who overpowered a might Reactor which could cause a large space station to explode) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ '''to '''High Hypersonic reactions (Has blitzed multiple superhumans in the past, as well as multiple robots whilst moving forwards at such speed that he could not be perceived moving or attacking; some calculations have placed him at Mach 2.6-3.2 with Mach 32-39 reactions in the past, although they can no longer be found, to do the Falcon Punch he must punch at mach 33https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ue28Mbs8D4) Lifting Strength: Class 1+ (Can jump dozens of meters into the air with a man-sized alien clinging to his leg) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+, at least Class PJ with Falcon Punch Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level, possibly Small Country level (Can withstand his own full-power Falcon Punch) Range: Melee, at least Several meters with his gun (likely more) Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: His laser gun, albeit one that he has only been demonstrated to use once, The Blue Falcon, his Flight Suit (helps protect against heat and blunt impacts), his helmet and pauldron Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Tends to shout out the names of many of his attacks, making him predictable in an extended fight, can be somewhat overconfident at times, using more powerful versions of his moves leaves him wide open Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Falcon Punch * Falcon Kick * Falcon Dive * Raptor Boost * Knee of Justice Variation Moves (SSB4/Non-canon): Falcon Dash Punch: Captain Falcon dashes towards his enemy while executing a Falcon Punch ( A bit weaker then the standard Falcon Punch, leaves him vulnerable while executing the process) Mighty Falcon Punch: A more powerful version of the standard Falcon Punch ( Leaves him extremely vulnerable while executing the process) Heavy Raptor Boost: A Raptor Boost that has a slow starting process but packs more power ( Ignores attacks that deals little damage, attacks with strong damage can interrupt the process while it's being used) Wind-up Raptor Boost: Captain Falcon steps back then charges at the enemy with a Raptor Boost ( Captain Falcon moves faster while using this attack, the attack itself deals less damage than the standard version of the Raptor Boost) Explosive Falcon Dive: Has a more explosive range than the standard Falcon Dive ( Has less jumping height than the standard version) Falcon Strike: Deals a strike instead of grabbing the enemy ( Has more jumping height than it's standard version) Lightning Falcon Kick: Instead of using his pyrokinesis, Captain Falcon uses his electrokinesis to perform a faster version of the standard Falcon Kick ( Attack deals bit less damage, can go trough multiple enemies, can stunt opponents at the start up of the process) Falcon Kick Fury: Captain Falcon deals multiple kicks to his enemy ( Does not apply his pyrokinesis for the use of this move,can hit multiple opponents at once, knocks back the enemy at the end of this move) Note: '''This profile covers F-Zero composite Falcon, the variation moves are '''not canon '''and are exclusive to the Smash Bros. Universe Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists